


Truth in the Shadows

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Sherlock wakes up in the cell next to John.





	Truth in the Shadows

“Oooooh. John? John!”

“Sherlock! All right there?”

“Of course, just woken up. Are you… ah yes, there’s a grate up here. I can’t see down at all, are you in there?”

“Yes, I… I can hear you better now. I’m… fine, only just woken up too.”

“They must have given us side by side cells. _And_ with windows, I see! Idiots. Let’s see if I can… break… this…. Hah! You’d better do yours quick; the noise might bring guards.”

“Uh… I can’t.”

“Why not? John? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… tied up.”

“Why would they tie you but not me?”

“Dunno. Look, Sherlock, you should leave me here and go for help.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll break in from the outside and untie you.”

“Not sure I’d fit through that window anyway. Better you get away and come back through the door with the police.”

“… Damn, you might be right about that. … Mmmmph, didn’t need the skin on that shoulder anyway. … Right, that’s it. I still can’t see you properly though, too many shadows.”

“Great. I mean. Fine. Off you go then. Before they come back again.”

“ _Again_ … John, are you sure you’ll be okay waiting? John?”

“Not much, hah, choice, is there. Hurry, please?”

“I’d really feel better if—wait, those shadows I can see… John, tell me that’s not _blood_?”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the prompt:  
> JWP #23: 'Tis But A Scratch (We’re called Watson's Woes, folks... Have Watson choose to hide something bad from Holmes, or to minimize it, for whatever reason; it may or may not end well.)


End file.
